beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Käyttäjän blogi:Napoleone Buonaparte/Kirjahylly
Ohessa kirjahyllystön tämänhetkinen sisältö. Lisäksi joitakin teoksia on survottu pois silmistä, kun niille ei tule kovin usein tarvetta (esim. Aku Ankan taskukirjat) tai koska niiden pitäminen esillä hävettäisi (Ayn Randin Atlas Shrugged). Lisäksi ulottuvilla on muutamia sanakirjoja, jotka olen jättänyt luetteloimatta. Fiktio: novellit, romaanit ;Achebe, Chinua *Things Fall Apart ;Adams, Douglas *Linnunradan käsikirja liftareille *Dirk Gentlyn holistinen etsivätoimisto *Sielun pitkä pimeä teehetki *The Salmon of Doubt ;Allen, Woody *Complete Prose ;Amis, Martin *Money ;Atwood, Margaret *Moral Disorder and Other Stories ;Ballard, J. G. *Empire of the Sun ;Borges, Jorge Luis *The Aleph *Labyrinths *The Book of Sand and Shakespeare’s Memory ;Bulgakov, Mihail Afanasjevitš *Saatana saapuu Moskovaan ;Burgess, Anthony *A Clockwork Orange ;Calasso, Roberto *Kadmoksen ja Harmonian häät ;Carroll, Lewis *Alice in Wonderland ;Chesterton, G. K. *Father Brown (18 kertomusta) *The Man Who Was Thursday ;Le Clézio, J. M. G. *The Interrogation (Le Procès-Verbal) ;Conan Doyle, Sir Arthur *A Study in Scarlet; The Sign of Four; The Hound of the Baskervilles; The Valley of Fear (neljän romaanin yhteisnide) ;Conrad, Joseph *Pimeyden sydän *Nostromo *The Secret Agent ;Dickens, Charles *Kolea talo *David Copperfield *Great Expectations *Hard Times *The Pickwick Papers *A Tale of Two Cities *Oliver Twist ;Diderot, Denis *Jaakko Fatalisti ja hänen isäntänsä ;Defoe, Daniel *Moll Flanders ;Dostojevski, Fjodor Mihailovitš *Karamazovin veljekset ;Ellis, Bret Easton *Less Than Zero ;Falkner, J. Meade *Moonfleet ;Fielding, Henry *Tom Jones ;Fitzgerald, F. Scott *The Beautiful and Damned *The Great Gatsby *The Last Tycoon *Seitsemän novellia: The Curious Case of Benjamin Button; Head and Shoulders; The Cut-Glass Bowl; The Four Fists; May Day; ‘O Russet Witch!’; Crazy Sunday ;Forster, E. M. *Maurice ;Frisch, Max *Homo Faber ;García Márquez, Gabriel *Rakkautta koleran aikaan ;Gide, André *The Immoralist (L'Immoraliste) *Strait Is the Gate (La Porte ètroite) ;Goethe, Johann Wolfgang von *Vaaliheimolaiset ;Gold, Glen David *Carter peittoaa paholaisen ;Graves, Robert *Minä, Claudius *Claudius the God *Count Belisarius ;Grahame-Smith, Seth (& Austen, Jane) *Pride and Prejudice and Zombies ;Grossmith, George & Wendon *Ei kenenkään päiväkirja ;Haddon, Mark *Yöllisen koiran merkillinen tapaus ;Heller, Joseph *Catch-22 ;Hemingway, Ernest *Vanhus ja meri *The Sun Also Rises ;Hesse, Hermann *Siddartha ;Hoffmann, E. T. A. *Kultainen malja: Satu uudelta ajalta ;Hugo, Victor *The Hunchback of Notre-Dame (Notre-Dame de Paris) ;Huovinen, Veikko *Veitikka: A. Hitlerin elämä ja toiminta *Joe-Setä ;Huxley, Aldous *Brave New World *Crome Yellow *Eyeless in Gaza ;Huysmans, J.-K. *Vastahankaan ;Isherwood, Christopher *Cabaret – Jäähyväiset Berliinille *A Single Man ;James, Henry *Neljä novellia: Sir Edmund Orme; Owen Wingrave; The Friends of the Friends; The Turn of the Screw ;Joyce, James *Dubliners ;Kerouac, Jack *On the Road ;Kianto, Ilmari *Punainen viiva ;Kipling, Rudyard *Kim ;Kivi, Aleksis *Seitsemän veljestä ;Kundera, Milan *The Unberable Lightness of Being (Nesnesitelná lehkost bytí, käänt. Michael Henry Heim) ;Kureishi, Hanif *The Buddha of Suburbia ;Lawrence, D. H. *Women in Love ;Le Fanu, Sheridan *In a Glass Darkly ;Lem, Stanisław *Solaris ;Mann, Thomas *Taikavuori *Seitsemän novellia: Der Tod in Venedig; Der kleine Herr Friedemann; Der Bajazzo; Der Weg zum Friedhof; Gladius Dei; Tristan; Tonio Kröger ;McEwan, Ian *The Cement Garden *The Innocent *First Love, Last Rites ;Melville, Herman *Moby Dick ;Moravia, Alberto *Keskipäivän aave ;Nabokov, Vladimir *Lolita (Annotated Version) ;Narayan, R. K. *The Guide ;Nemirovsky, Irène *Tanssiaiset ;Ondaatje, Michael *Anil’s Ghost *The English Patient ;Orwell, George *Eläinten vallankumous *Nineteen Eighty-Four ;Gaius Petronius Arbiter *Satyricon ;Poe, Edgar Allan *Kootut kertomukset *Arthur Gordon Pymin selonteko ;Pynchon, Thomas *Gravity’s Rainbow ;Rabelais, François Suuren Gargantuan hirmuinen elämä ;Remarque, Erich Maria *Länsirintamalta ei mitään uutta ;Roth, Joseph *Radetzky-marssi ;Roth, Philip *Ihmisen tahra *Portnoy’s Complaint *Operation Shylock: A Confession *American Pastoral *The Plot against America *Everyman *Indignation *The Humbling ;Sade, markiisi de *120 Days of Sodom (Les Cent Vingt Journées de Sodome) ;Salinger, J. D. *The Catcher in the Rye ;Scott, Sir Walter *Ivanhoe *Waverley ;Shelley, Mary *Frankenstein: Uusi Prometheus ;Sienkiewicz, Henryk *Quo vadis ;Sillanpää, Frans Eemil *Elokuu ;Stevenson, Robert Louis *Treasure Island *Jekyll ja Hyde ja muita kertomuksia ;Strindberg, August *Punainen huone ;Turgenev, Ivan Sergejevitš *Isät ja pojat ;Twain, Mark *Huckleberry Finnin seikkailut *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer *Kannibalismia junanvaunuissa ja muita kertomuksia ;Wahlström, Erik *Jumala ;Walpole, Horace *The Castle of Otranto ;Waugh, Evelyn *Brideshead Revisited *Decline and Fall *Black Mischief *A Handful of Dust *The Loved One *Sword of Honour ;Webb, Charles *The Graduate ;Wilde, Oscar *The Picture of Dorian Gray *Lord Arthur Saville’s Crime and Other Stories *The Happy Prince and Other Stories *The House of Pomegranates ;Voltaire *Candide ;Vonnegut, Kurt *Jumala teitä siunatkoon, herra Rosewater *Cat’s Cradle *The Breakfast of Champions *Slaughterhouse-Five ;Yourcenar, Marguerite *Memoirs of Hadrian (Mémoires d’Hadrien, käänt. Grace Frick) Draama ;Beckett, Samuel *The Complete Dramatic Works ;Shakespeare, William *Complete Works (näytelmät & sonetit) ;Wilde, Oscar *The Complete Plays Runous ja eepokset *Kalevala *Raamattu *The Penguin Book of First World War Poetry ;Atwood, Margaret *Myös sinun nimesi (suom. Tero Valkonen) ;Auden, W. H. *Selected Poems ;Blake, William *The Works of William Blake ;Burns, Robert *Selected Poems ;Camões, Luiz Vaz de *The Lusíads (Os Lusíadas, käänt. Landeg White) ;Dante Alighieri *Jumalainen näytelmä (suom. Eino Leino) *The Divine Comedy (käänt. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow) ;Goethe, Johann Wolfgang von *Valittuja runoja ;Lordi Byron *Selected Poetry ;Homeros *Ilias & Odysseia (suom. O. Manninen) *The Iliad & The Odyssey (käänt. George Chapman) ;Kailas, Uuno Runoja ;Keats, John *Selected Poems ;Koskenniemi, V. A. *Kootut runot ;Titus Lucretius Carus *The Nature of Things (De rerum natura, käänt. A. E. Stallings) ;Marcus Valerius Martialis *Venus, viini ja vapaus: Epigrammeja (suom. Marja-Liisa Polkunen) ;Milton, John *Paradise Lost ;Parker, Dorothy *Complete Poems ;Poe, Edgar Allan *Selected Poems ;Rimbaud, Arthur *Selected Poems & Letters (käänt. Jeremy Harding & John Sturrock) ;Shelley, Percy Bysshe *The Major Works including poetry, prose, and drama ;Södergran, Edith *Kootut runot (suom. Pentti Saaritsa, Uuno Kailas & Aale Tynni) ;Publius Vergilius Maro *Aeneis (suom. Päivö & Teivas Oksala) ;Wilde, Oscar *The Complete Poems; The Sphinx; The Ballad of Reading Gaol; Ravenna Sarjakuva ;Barks, Carl *Aku Ankan juhlasarjat 1—10 ;Goscinny, René & Uderzo, Albert *Kultainen sirppi *Asterix ja gootit *Asterix gladiaattorina *Asterix lyö vetoa *Asterix ja Kleopatra *Päälliköiden ottelu *Asterix Britanniassa *Asterix ja normannien maihinnousu *Asterix ja kadonnut kilpi *Asterix olympialaisissa *Asterix ja rahapata *Asterix Hispaniassa *Asterix ja riidankylväjä *Asterix ja alppikukka *Jumaltenrannan nousu ja tuho *Asterix ja Caesarin laakeriseppele *Asterix ja ennustaja *Asterix Korsikassa *Asterix ja Caesarin lahja *Obelix ja kumpp. *Asterix Belgiassa ;Goscinny, René & de Bevere, Maurice (Morris) *Arkajalka *Postivaunut *Apassikanjoni *Daltonin muori *Palkkionmetsästäjä *Daltonien jäljillä *Suuriruhtinas *Daltonit pääsevät hoitoon *Öljyä taivaalla ;Rosa, Don *Roope Ankan elämä ja teot Omaelämäkerralliset teokset, muistelmat, reportaasi ;Casanova, Giacomo *Of Mistresses, Tigresses and Other Conquests (valittuja osia omaelämäkerrasta Histoire de ma vie) ;Chateaubriand, François-René *Muistoja haudan takaa ;Franklin, Benjamin *Autobiography and Other Writings ;Goethe, Johann Wolfgang von *Italian Journey (Italienische Reise, käänt. W. H. Auden & Elizabeth Mayer) ;Graves, Robert *Goodbye to All That ;Havel, Václav *To the Castle and Back (Prosím stručně, käänt. Paul Wilson) ;Kapuściński, Ryzsard *Keisari *Another Day of Life (Jeszcze dzień życia) *Shah of Shahs (Szachinszach) ;McCabe, Bob (toim.) Graham; Cleese, John; Gilliam, Terry; Idle, Eric; Jones, Terry; Palin, Michael *The Pythons Autobiography by the Pythons ;Mannerheim, Carl Gustaf Emil *Muistelmat (I & II) ;Marx, Groucho *Groucho & Me ;Orwell, George *Homage to Catalonia *The Road to Wigan Pier ;Twain, Mark *The Innocents Abroad, or, The New Pilgrims’ Progress – being some account of the Steamship Quaker City’s Pleasure Excursion to Europe and the Holy Land; with descriptions of countries, nations, incidents and adventures, as they appeared to the author *A Tramp Abroad ;Wallin, Georg August *Tutkimusmatkoilla arabien parissa ;Without Force or Lies :Voices from the Revolution of Central Europe in 1989–90; esseitä, puheita ja reportaasia: Andrei Saharov, Mihail Gorbatšov, Václav Havel, Günter Grass, Tamas Aczel, Josef Škvorecký et al. Toim. William M. Brinton & Alan Rinzler Esseet, filosofia ;Aristoteles *Nikomakhoksen etiikka ;Marcus Tullius Cicero *Vanhuudesta; Ystävyydestä; Velvollisuuksista ;Churchill, Winston *Winston Churchill’s Speeches ;Diderot, Denis *Rameau’s Nephew (Le neveu de Rameau); D’Alembert’s Dream (Le rêve de d’Alembert, käänt. Leonard Tancock) ;Diogenes Laertios *Merkittävien filosofien elämät ja opit ;Hobbes, Thomas *Leviathan ;Hume, David *Esseitä *A Treatise of Human Nature ;Machiavelli, Niccolò *Ruhtinas ;Mill, John Stuart *On Liberty ;Nietzsche, Friedrich *Iloinen tiede *Näin puhui Zarathustra *Human, All Too Human (Menschliches, Allzumenschliches); Beyond Good and Evil (Jenseits von Gut und Böse, käänt. Helen Zimmern & Paul V. Cohn) *A Nietzsche Reader (käänt. & valikoinut R. J. Hollingdale) ;Platon *Valtio ;Russell, Bertrand *The History of Western Philosophy ;Thoreau, Henry David *Walden; Civil Disobedience ;Wilde, Oscar *Intentions: The Decay of Lying; Pen, Pencil and Poison; The Critic as Artist; The Truth of Masks; The Soul of Man Under Socialism; De Profundis Tietokirjallisuus ;Brendon, Piers *The Decline and Fall of the British Empire 1781—1997 ;Burckhardt, Jacob *Italian renessanssin sivistys ;Castrén, Paavo & Pietilä-Castrén, Leena *Antiikin käsikirja ;Carcopino, Jérôme *Sellaista oli elämä antiikin Roomassa ;Clark, Christopher *Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of Prussia 1600—1947 ;Collins, Roger *Keepers of the Keys of Heaven: A History of the Papacy ;Description de l’Égypte (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Description_de_l%27%C3%89gypte) ;Diamond, Jared *Kolmas simpanssi: ihmiseläimen evoluutio ja tulevaisuus *Tykit, taudit ja teräs: ihmisen yhteiskuntien kohtalot *Romahdus: miten yhteiskunnat päättävät tuhoutua tai menestyä ;Dobbs, Michael *One Minute to Midnight ;Duggan, Christopher *The Force of Destiny: A History of Italy since 1796 ;Evans, Richard J. *The Coming of the Third Reich *The Third Reich in Power *The Third Reich at War ;Ferguson, Niall *The Ascent of Money: The Financial History of the World ;Flacelière, Robert *Sellaista oli elämä antiikin Kreikassa ;Gildea, Robert *Children of the Revolution: The French 1799—1914 ;Goodwin, Jason *Lords of the Horizons: A History of the Ottoman Empire ;Henrikson, Alf *Antiikin tarinoita 1—2 ;Hobsbawm, Eric *The Age of Revolution (1789—1848) *The Age of Capital (1848—1875) *The Age of Empire (1875—1914) *The Age of Extremes: The Short Twentieth Century, 1914—1991 ;Holmes, Richard *The Age of Wonder: How the romantic generation discovered the beauty and terror of science ;James, Lawrence *The Middle Class: A History ;Jännes, Hannu & Laaksonen, Juha (suom. toim.) *Suomen ja Euroopan linnut ;Kajava, Kivistö, Riikonen, Salmenkivi & Sarasti-Wilenius *Kulttuuri antiikin maailmassa ;Kivimäki, Arto & Tuomisto, Pekka *Rooman keisarit ;Karilas, Yrjö *Suurmiesten seurassa ;Mazower, Mark *Dark Continent: Europe’s Twentieth Century *Hitler’s Empire: Nazi Rule in Occupied Europe ;McNeill, William H. *Kansat ja kulkutaudit *Verkottunut ihmiskunta (yhdessä J. R. McNeillin kanssa) ;Moore, Lucy *Anything Goes: A Biography of the Roaring Twenties ;Plutarkhos *Kuuluisien miesten elämäkertoja ;Rapport, Mike *1848: Year of Revolution ;Service, Robert *Lenin: A Biography *Stalin: A Biography *Comrades: Communism: A World History ;Gaius Suetonius Tranquillus *The Twelve Caesars (De vita Caesarum, käänt. Robert Graves) ;Publius Cornelius Tacitus *Keisarillisen Rooman historia ;Taubman, William *Khrushchev: The Man; His Era Luokka:Blogiartikkelit